Gundam SEED : Side Story of Desert Lily
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Sebelum terjadinya Heliopolis Collapse, seorang gadis coordinator berumur 15 tahun di kirim oleh Patrick Zala, Jendral sekaligus Mentri Perang dan Pertahan ZAFT ke Afrika yang merupakan salah satu basis ZAFT di Bumi untuk membantu menumpas pembrontakan di sana. Bagaimana kehidupan gadis tersebut di saat dia harus memimpin unit khusus di Bumi? OC x OC, Andrew Waltfeld x Aisha


**FANFICTION : GUNDAM SEED **

**CAST : HIKARI YURIKA (OC) , FANG HAWKINGS (OC), ANDREW WALTFELD, AISHA**

**GENRE : MECHA, MILITARY, SCI-FI, ROMANCE**

**SUMMARY : WAKTU DIAMBIL DI PERTENGAHAN SEBELUM TERJADINYA HELIOPOLIS COLLAPSE. SEORANG GADIS COORDINATOR DIKIRIM OLEH PETINGGI ZAFT UNTUK MEMBANTU MENUMPAS PARA ANGGOTA KELOMPOK PEMBERONTAK DI AFRIKA. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"Tahu apa kau tentang membunuh? Membunuh tidak semudah apa yang kau pikirkan"_**

**_"Kalau begitu aku ingin melindungi mereka!"_**

**_"Melindungi…"_**

.

.

.

**Chapter I : To Protect Their Decision**

.

Andrew Waltfeld, pria dengan kulit coklat matang tersebut sedang membaca sebuah dokumen yang baru saja sampai tadi pagi di ruang kerjanya. Dengan mata safirnya dia memindai benar-benar apa yang tertera di dalam dokumen tersebut. Tidak lama berselang, dia memanggil asistenya melalui intercom.

"A… Dacosta. Bisakah kau datang ke ruanganku?", tanyanya melalui intercom.

Setelah menghubungi asistenya tersebut, masuklah seorang pemuda dengan seragam khusus ZAFT yang digunakan di daerah beriklim panas. Martin Dacosta. Dia adalah salah satu asisten kepercayaan Andrew Waltfeld.

"Ya, Komandan?", tanyanya sambil menghampiri orang yang dia sebut 'Komandan' itu.

"Aku minta tolong padamu. Tolong jemput anak ini di pangkalan udara Capetown", lelaki paruh baya itu memberikan dokumen yang sudah dibacanya tadi.

Dacosta langsung membelalakkan matanya. 'Anak' katanya? Anak siapa yang harus dia jemput di pangkalan udara militer ZAFT tersebut? Apakah ada salah satu anak mentri yang akan berkunjung ke sini? Saat dia menerima dokumen Andrew dia sekilas membaca siapa yang akan dia jemput nanti.

"Hikari…. Yurika?"

.

.

.

Shuttle yang membawa prajurit ZAFT yang berasal dari PLANT telah mendarat dengan mulus di _runway_ pangkalan udara militer milik ZAFT. Kini Dacosta beserta dua orang bawahanya tengah menunggu seseorang yang harus dia jemput hari ini. Setelah pintu pesawat terbuka, beberapa penumpang yang merupakan tentara pun menuruni pesawat. Dacosta masih belum menemukan anak itu. Sampai kepada penumpang terakhir, orang yang mereka nantikan pun muncul.

Seorang gadis dengan tinggi tubuh sekitar 150cm, rambut pirang sepunggung, dan juga memiliki sepasang mata berwarna amethyst. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan hal itu, namun, seragam yang dia kenakan. Ya. Seragam yang dia kenakan adalah seragam dengan warna putih, dan juga beberapa aksen emas di bagian penutup pundaknya yang berwarna hitam. Seragam yang biasa di kenakan oleh seseorang yang berpangkat Komandan dengan 'kelompok' tertentu.

Dacosta dan dua anak buahnya terbengong-bengong dengan penampilan gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa gadis dengan ukuran tubuh mini ini bisa mengenakan seragam itu? Langkah sepatu boots putihnya membawa dirinya turun dari tangga tersebut. Dan Hikari pun sampai di depan Dacosta dan anak buahnya.

"Hikari Yurika, identitas pengenal 9300500271310", sosok mungil tersebut memberi salam hormat ala militer ZAFT kepada orang yang akan mengantarkanya kepada Andrew .

Dacosta dan kedua anak buahnya hanya bisa melongo karena gadis dengan tubuh semungil itu adalah 'atasan' mereka. Melihat ketiga orang yang sedang menatap aneh, dan heran kepadanya, Hikari menegur mereka.

"Hei, apa kalian lupa pada aturan protokol?", tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"A..ah! Maaf! Saya Martin Dacosta! Saya utusan dari Andrew Waltfeld untuk menjemput anda!", Dacosta segera membalas salam hormat kepada Hikari diikuti anak buahnya.

Akhirnya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Dacosta langsung mempersilahkan Hikari menaiki mobil yang sudah disiapkanya untuk membawa si kecil itu menuju ke kota Alsyiah di mana basis besar ZAFT berdiri. Selama perjalanan Hikari hanya diam sambil memandangi kota yang berhawa panas tersebut. Kota itu terlihat jauh berbeda dari kota-kota PLANT yang sering dia kunjungi. Dacosta dan dua pengawalnya sedari tadi hanya diam menyimpan berbagai reaksi dan pertanyaan di kepala mereka.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kediaman rumah Harimau Padang Pasir, begitu julukan kepada Andrew Waltfeld selama ini oleh RUA. Atau Rebellion Unit of Africa. RUA adalah sebuah organisasi pemberontak yang dibangun oleh beberapa orang berpengaruh yang berada di Afrika yang mengangkat senjata mereka untuk melawan ZAFT maupun Aliansi Bumi. Dacosta menghentikan mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Hikari. Di ambang pintu sudah berdiri wanita cantik, dengan rambut hitam sepunggung dan juga mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru. Dia adalah Aisha, teman hidup dari Andrew Waltfeld. Aisha nampak begitu senang dengan kedatangan 'tamu' barunya.

"Andy, itukah putri yang kau maksud?", Aisha memanggil nama kekasihnya itu dengan julukan yang dia berikan sendiri kepada si Harimau tersebut.

"Ya. Aku tak menyangka kalau dia sekecil itu", tawanya pendek.

Aisha dan Andy menghampiri gadis mungil dengan pakaian seragam ZAFT berwarna putih tersebut. Begitu dihampiri oleh kedua orang seniornya Hikari langsung memberikan salamnya.

"Hikari Yurika, identitas pengenal 9300500271310", hormatnya.

"Andrew Waltfeld"

"Aisha"

Andrew dan Aisha membalas salam dari Hikari. Aisha langsung memeluk Hikari. Hikari terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Aisha. Andrew dan Aisha sebenarnya sudah lama sekali ingin menikah dan mendapatkan seorang putri cantik. Namun karena konflik dan banyaknya tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan, mereka belum bisa mewujudkan impian itu.

"Selamat datang, Hikari-chan", sambut wanita itu begitu senang.

"Wakil Kapten…A…Aisha-san…", dirinya masih dipeluk oleh Aisha.

"Tidak usah seformal itu. Panggil saja Aisha, ya?", ungkapnya. "Ayo silahkan masuk, akan kutunjukkan kamarmu", Aisha menggeret Hikari seperti anak kecil.

Dacosta dan Andrew masih berdiam diri menatapi Aisha yang begitu senang akan kehadiran Komandan baru mereka. Setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah, Dacosta menyerahkan kembali kertas yang dibawanya tadi saat menjemput Hikari.

"Komandan, ini data milik Komandan Hikari", pemuda tersebut memberi beberapa carik kertas.

"Kau terkejut bukan?", tanya Andrew yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"E..ah ya… begitulah", Dacosta juga berpikir bahwa Andrew tidak kalah kaget mengetahui kalau komandanya masih berumur sangat belia.

Aisha membawa Hikari ke kamar di lantai dua. Kamar tersebut sudah dia persiapkan jauh-jauh hari untuk gadis dengan tubuh mungil tersebut. Setelah berbincang-bincang sejenak dengan Aisha, Hikari beristirahat sebentar, dan wanita itu pun meninggalkanya sendiri di kamar.

"Baiklah sayang, kalau perlu sesuatu jangan sungkan ya?", Aisha menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Terima kasih", senyum Hikari kecil.

Wanita itu pergi menuju ruang tamu yang berada di lantai bawah dimana Andrew sedang duduk-duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil menikmati kopi hasil racikanya sendiri. Dengan nikmat Andrew menghirup aroma kopi panas yang tersaji di dalam mug kesayanganya. Hadiah dari Aisha sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Melihat kekasihnya datang, Andrew pun menoleh.

"Bagaimana dengan Tuan Putri itu?", tanya Andrew

"Dia baik-baik saja. Anak itu sangat imut. Aku menyukainya!", serunya gembira. Hal itu dapat dimaklumi karena Aisha sangat menyukai anak perempuan, dan mengidam-idamkanya untuk memiliki seorang.

"Benarkah? Ya… benar juga sih", pria tersebut tersenyum. Namun ada yang mengganggu pemikiranya sekarang. Untuk apa bocah seperti Hikari dikirim dari pusat militer di ZAFT kemari? Apalagi Hikari merupakan salah satu Kapten yang bekerja untuk Gondowana. Gondowana adalah kapal induk militer yang membawa ratusan MS dalam misi luar angkasa.

Tidak berselang lama, Hikari turun dari kamarnya mengenakan celana hotpants, dan juga sepatu boots. Dia memakai kaos oblong berwarna putih senada dengan hotpants yang dia pakai. Rambut pirangnya dia ikat keseluruhanya menjadi ponytail. Melihat kedua seniornya sedang bersantai, dia menghampirinya.

"Komandan Waltfeld, Aisha-san", panggil Hikari.

Andrew dan Aisha pun menoleh. Dilihatnya Hikari sudah berpakaian rapi seperti ingin berpergian.

"Ada apa sayang?", tanya Aisha.

"Anu, bolehkah aku pergi jalan-jalan ke kota sebentar?", tanyanya sambil membawa jubah berwarna ungu gelap di tangan kananya.

"Kau ingin berjalan-jalan di kota? Baiklah. Akan kusuruh Dacosta untuk menemanimu", Andrew yang akan memanggil Dacosta langsung dihentikan oleh Hikari.

"Tidak. Tidak usah. Aku tidak butuh pengawalan. Aku ingin terlihat seperti masyarakat umum. Aku tidak biasa dikawal seperti itu", jawabnya tersenyum kaku. "Lagipula hanya keliling kota saja kok. Akan terlihat mencolok seperti itu".Andrew dan Aisha berpikir sejenak, dan mereka saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain.

"Baiklah. Kapten memerlukan mobil?", tanya Andrew dengan menyebut Hikari dengan sebutan Kapten.

"Hahaha", Hikari tertawa kecil. "Panggil saja aku Hikari. Aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula aku orang baru disini. Kapten Andrew, Aisha-san adalah senior-seniorku. Rasanya kurang pantas jika kalian berdua memanggilku dengan seformal itu", katanya dengan sopan. "Tidak. Aku akan berjalan kaki saja"

"He, tapi Hikari-chan itu berbahaya loh", cegah Aisha.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Ada beberapa anggota Blue Cosmos yang berkeliaran di kota ini bukan? Aku akan berhati-hati", Hikari memakai jubah yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan juga tubuhnya yang kecil.

Akhirnya Andrew memberikan izin kepada Hikari untuk pergi ke kota. Aisha terlihat khawatir melihat gadis kecil tersebut pergi ke kota tanpa pengawalan dari anak buah mereka.

"Andy, kau benar-benar membiarkanya jalan-jalan sendirian?", tanya Aisha

"Tentu saja tidak", senyumnya.

Langkah perlangkah ditempuh oleh Hikari menuju kota. Mata amethystnya memperhatikan kegiatan masyarakat-masyarakat sekitar. Seperti berdagang, dan lainya. Kebetulan kota ini kebanyakan penduduknya melakukan kegiatan niaga untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Dia bisa merasakan hawa panas padang pasir yang membuatnya kegerahan.

"Sial, panas sekali ya?", keluhnya.

Sekitar dua puluh langkah dari dirinya, dia melihat sebuah gedung yang hancur, namun tetap menyisakan sedikit yang bisa terlihat. Mungkin itu adalah akibat perang antara RUA dan ZAFT. Dia melihat ada anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola di sana. Dia memperhatikan di sana, ada seorang wanita tua, yang mungkin sudah berumur tujuh puluh tahun. Di lihat dari perawakanya yang kurus dan juga kulit-kulit nya yang sudah mengendur. Nenek itu menjual bunga-bunga di dekat gedung yang tiga perempatnya sudah hancur tersebut. Dia pun langsung menghampiri nenek penjual bunga tersebut.

"Permisi", kata Hikari.

"Eh? Ya?", pandangan rabun si nenek mengadah pada wajah Hikari.

"Bolehkah saya membeli bunga lily ini?", tanyanya sopan.

"Ah, silahkan. Silahkan pilih nona", senyumnya murah. Seperti seorang penjual lainya. Dengan ramah dia melayani Hikari.

Hikari memilih beberapa tangkai lily putih. Bunga favoritnya. Menurutnya bunga lily itu bunga yang paling anggun diantara bunga yang lain. Itu juga sebagai lambang dirinya di dunia lain. Setelah itu Hikari merogoh saku celananya. Dia menyerahkan beberapa mata uang ZAFT. Membuat si penjual bunga itupun tertegun.

"Kau…", suaranya yang serak membuat Hikari bingung.

"Ya?", Hikari masih memegang uang yang si penjual bunga ambil.

Tangan penjual bunga yang sudah keriput itu pun menggapai tangan Hikari, dan menutupkan kembali telapak tanganya sehingga uang yang dipegang gadis yang berada di dalam jubah itupun tidak terlihat. Hikari tidak mengerti apa yang nenek itu lakukan, padahal dia ingin membayarnya. Apakah ada yang salah dengan uang yang akan dia bayarkan pada nenek itu? Tentu saja ada yang salah. ZAFT menggunakan mata uang tersendiri yang berbeda dengan yang dipakai oleh penduduk setempat. Dan Hikari tidak mengetahui perbedaan itu.

"Bawa uang dan bunga ini pergi. Kau bukan salah satu diantara mereka bukan?" , tanya penjual bunga itu lembut.

"Eh?", Hikari masih tidak mengerti apa yang nenek itu katakan.

"Ayo cepat pergi atau mereka akan menemukanmu!" perintahnya dengan berbisik.

Tiba-tiba ada sekelompok orang yang biasa melakukan patroli. Ya, itu adalah kelompok radikal anti Coordinator, Blue Cosmos. Mereka biasa berkeliaran untuk mencari coordinator untuk dibasmi. Salah satu dari tiga orang Blue Cosmos itu mengetahui ada yang tidak biasa dari pembeli berjubah itu. Dia memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Si nenek langsung pucat. Dia khawatir kalau orang itu akan menangkap Hikari.

"Hei, aku belum pernah melihatmu. Apakah kau orang baru?", tanyanya sambil memegang pundak kecil Hikari.

Saat Hikari menoleh, terlihatlah di tanganya sedang menggenggam beberapa uang kertas ZAFT, dan membuat orang Blue Cosmos itu terkejut dan langsung menodongkan senjatanya kepadanya.

"Kau… Kau ZAFT!", teriaknya.

Begitu salah satu rekanya berteriak kedua orang yang lain menghampiri temanya. Si nenek langsung melindungi Hikari. Ketiga orang itu sudah menodongkan senjata apinya. Membuat anak-anak ketakutan dan bersembunyi dibalik reruntuhan gedung itu.

"Bu…bukan! Anak ini tidak tahu apa-apa!", belanya kepada gadis dengan tubuh mungil tersebut.

Sontak pembelaan nenek penjual bunga membuat Hikari dan orang-orang Blue Cosmos tersebut kaget. Hikari tidak menyangka bahwa penjual bunga ini akan melindunginya seperti itu.

"Apa katamu?!", salah seorang dari mereka tidak terima dengan pembelaan itu.

"Apa kau mau melindungi anak kecil tersebut?", tanyanya kasar.

"Mohon ampuni dia. Dia hanya anak kecil, dia tidak mengerti apa-apa", si nenek berurai air mata. Hikari benci di bilang anak kecil, namun apa daya, tubuhnya yang pendek membuatnya tidak seperti remaja kebanyakan. Namun kali ini dia sangat-sangat tersentuh dengan perkataan nenek tadi.

"Apapun dia tetap Coordinator! Apa kau ingin membelanya dan menghajar spesies mu sendiri, natural?!", dengan kasar mereka menarik tubuh nenek itu.

"Bukan!" , teriaknya.

"Kau banyak omong!", karena kehilangan kesabaranya, pasukan Blue Cosmos itu menembakkan pelurunya ke nenek tadi.

Hikari mendengar suara tembakan sudah diletuskan. Tapi dia tidak bisa berpikir cepat siapa yang akan di bunuh di sini nanti. Dia yakin bahwa tamat sudah riwayatnya sebelum dia menjalankan tugasnya di sini. Namun dugaanya salah saat tubuh renta itu mendekapnya. Nenek itu menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai perisai untuk melindungi sosok pembeli misterius yang berada di balik jubah yang dia kenakan. Sampai akhirnya tubuh kurus kering itu ambruk ke tanah dan masing melindunginya.

"K…kena…pa?", tanpa sadar ujung kelopak mata Hikari mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Kau… cucuku…. Lily… tidak bersalah…", bisiknya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Sampai pada akhirnya nenek itu sudah kehabisan nafasnya.

"Tu..tunggu! Nenek! Nenek!", panggilnya sesaat dia sudah tidak bisa bernafas lagi.

"Gawat, Komandan..!", Dacosta tancap gas.

Dacosta yang mengendarai mobil jeep dengan kecepatan tinggi menghampiri saat ini Hikari sedang di kepung oleh anggota Blue Cosmos. Dia segera memberhentikan mobilnya dan mempersiapkan senjatanya. Dari belakang tanpa peringatan Dacosta beserta dua pasukan lain menembaki pasukan Blue Cosmos yang akan menangkap Hikari. Alhasil pertarungan tidak seimbang pun terjadi. Dacosta berhasil menumpas pasukan Blue Cosmos, dan segera menolong Hikari yang masih berada di dalam perlindungan nenek penjual bunga tadi.

"Komandan!", Dacosta menyingkirkan tubuh nenek yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu.

Hikari bangkit. Dacosta bisa melihat jelas air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. Dia pun mengepalkan tanganya, dan mengigit bibirnya. Dia merampas salah satu senjata pasukan Dacosta yang menolongnya, dan menodongkanya kepada pasukan Blue Cosmos yang masih sekarat yang telah menyerang nenek itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang bodoh seperti kalian pantas untuk mati. Ternyata ini penyebabnya, kalian memang harus mati", dengan kejam Hikari menembakkan timah panas itu berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya mereka tewas di tangan Hikari.

Pemuda dengan rambut merah itu tertegun melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Hikari. Dia bisa merasakanya. Ini seperti orang lain. Sebelumnya saat di kediaman Andy dia terlihat seperti anak baik-baik, namun kenyataanya sekarang berbeda.

"Dacosta. Bakar mayat-mayat Blue Cosmos ini. Bahkan bumi pun tak sudi menerima kelakuan para bajingan itu. Kuburkan nenek itu dengan layak", perintahnya dengan suara dingin.

"K…Komandan…", Dacosta ngeri dengan perintah untuk membakar pasukan Blue Cosmos yang baru saja Hikari habisi. Walaupun Dacosta sudah terbiasa untuk membunuh musuhnya, baru kali ini dia mendengar perintah yang tidak wajar seperti itu.

Gadis dengan rambut pirang itu menoleh ke anak-anak yang berada di dalam reruntuhan gedung. Anak-anak yang melihat kejadian dari balik gedung itu pun ketakutan kepada Hikari yang bersimbah darah akibat darah nenek penjual bunga itu menodai pakaianya. Hikari terlihat sedih dan dingin kepada anak-anak tersebut. Namun dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia pun menaiki mobil jeep ZAFT yang di bawa Dacosta untuk menjemputnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, kediaman Andrew. Aisha terkejut bukan kepalang melihat Hikari kembali dengan keadaan yang kotor. Apalagi kotornya karena darah. Wanita cantik tersebut menghampiri Kapten kecilnya ini.

"Hikari sayang, ada apa dengan bajumu?", tanyanya panik. "Apakah kau terluka?"

Mendengar suara kekasihnya yang panik, Andrew yang berada di ruang tamu pun menengoknya. Dia menemukan Hikari bersimbah darah. Sama dengan Aisha, dia langsung menghampirinya.

"Hikari, ada apa denganmu? Sialan Dacosta, apa dia tidak bisa menjagamu?", tanya Andrew kesal.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa", jawabnya datar dan dingin.

Aisha dan Andrew bisa mendengar ada yang lain dari Hikari. Suaranya dingin dan dalam. Berbeda dengan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Hikari membuka jubahnya. Andrew melihatnya. Mata yang memancarkan rasa kemarahan yang luar biasa, pandangan yang sangat mematikan.

Andrew dan Aisha pun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi kepada Hikari. Tidak berselang lama kemudian Dacosta sampai. Melihat kedatangan orang yang baru saja di perintahkan olehnya untuk mengawal Hikari di luar sana, Andrew langsung menyemprot asistenya tersebut.

"Hei, Dacosta apa yang kau lakukan sehingga membuat Kapten kecil itu marah?", tanyanya.

"I..itu… Saya tidak tahu detail awalnya. Saya menyelamatkan Kapten Hikari yang dikepung oleh pasukan Blue Cosmos. Tapi hal yang tidak terduga. Ada seorang natural yang melindungi Kapten Hikari", Dacosta tidak menceritakan lagi bagian perintah Hikari yang menyuruh dirinya untuk membakar mayat-mayat Blue Cosmos.

"Hikari-chan", Aisha merasa bersimpati pada orang yang sudah mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi Hikari sampai sejauh itu.

Larut malam setelah kejadian tersebut, Hikari pergi ke kamarnya. Dia masih kepikiran tentang anak-anak yang yang ketakutan melihatnya bernoda darah nenek yang tadi siang melindunginya. Gadis bertubuh pendek tersebut melihat bintang dari jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Dilihatnya jam digital yang sudah menunjukkan angka pukul 01.35am.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur di hari pertamaku di Bumi… hahh", dia menghela nafas. "Apa sebaiknya jalan-jalan lagi ya?"

Akhirnya diam-diam, Hikari kembali mengganti pakaianya kembali dengan pakaian kasual. Tidak lupa dia memakai jubah putihnya lagi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya namun tetap menyisakan ruang untuk kedua pupil amethystnya. Saat keluar kamar, suasana sangat hening. Kemungkinan Aisha dan Andrew sudah beristirahat. Hanya tinggal dia seorang diri yang masih terjaga. Pos pengamanan yang berada di luar melihat sosok jubah putih keluar dari kediaman Andrew. Dia tahu sosok kecil itu adalah Komandan yang hari ini dikirim dari Markas Besar ZAFT. Bagaimana dia tahu? Tentu saja badan kecil itu. Tidak ada yang memiliki tubuh sekecil itu kecuali Hikari. Dia pun langsung menghampirinya.

"Komandan Hikari", tegur letnan dua itu. Letda dengan rambut berwarna coklat dan iris berwarna hijau.

"Aku akan pergi jalan-jalan. Aku tidak perlu pengawalan", kata Hikari.

"Tapi Komandan, berbahaya walaupun sudah tengah malam seperti ini. Blue Cosmos masih berkeliaran", jawab letda dengan nama Fang Hawkings. "Kami juga diminta untuk bisa mengawal anda kemanapun anda pergi, Komandan"

"Siapa yang memerintahkan?', tanyanya balik kepada tentara yang mungkin seumuran denganya ini.

"Komandan Waltfeld", tegas Fang.

Hikari menerima permintaan dari Fang atas mandat Andrew. Dia menerima kebaikan hati dan juga perhatian Andrew kepadanya. Fang dan Hikari pergi dari kediaman Andrew dengan berdua saja dan berjalan kaki. Sebelumnya pemuda itu juga sudah berganti pakaian sipil biasa, namun dia juga menyimpan perlengkapan senjata di balik jubahnya yang juga dia kenakan.

"Anda akan pergi kemana, Komandan?", tanya Fang yang sedari tadi berjalan mengikuti arah kemana Hikari berjalan.

"Aku ingin pergi ke daerah selatan kota", Hikari tetap dengan langkahnya.

"Itu…", Fang ingat kalau tempat itu adalah tempat konsentrasi pengungsian.

"Kenapa?", toleh si rambut blonde itu menolehi Fang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Di sana adalah tempat konsentrasi pengungsian, Komandan. Saya dengar dari Dacosta-san kalau tadi pagi anda sempat diserang oleh Blue Cosmos di sana", jelasnya.

Mengingat kejadian itu membuat Hikari menjadi sedih. Dia tidak menjawab apapun setelah itu, dia hanya melanjutkan perjalananya diikuti oleh Fang. Sampai mereka ke tempat di mana Hikari di serang oleh Blue Cosmos. Dia ingat di mana seorang penjual bunga itu tewas karena melindunginya. Masih ada bekas darah-darah yang mengering di sana. Amethyst Hikari tertuju ke gedung tua, dia pun langsung menghampiri gedung tersebut.

"Komandan?", Fang melihat Hikari pergi ke arah gedung itu.

Tidak memperdulikan, Fang tetap ke gedung yang separuhnya sudah hancur bangunanya. Di sana dia melihat beberapa mainan anak-anak seperti rumah-rumahan dari balok, bola, dan boneka. Dia berasumsi bahwa itu adalah mainan anak-anak yang tadi pagi dia lihat. Anak-anak korban perang yang melihat betapa kejinya dia sebagai bocah yang berusia lima belas tahun memerintahkan tentara ZAFT untuk membakar orang-orang Blue Cosmos yang berani menyerangnya.

TAK!

Sebuah batu kecil dilempar dari sudut gedung yang gelap dari gedung tersebut, dan mengarah ke Hikari, tapi beruntung Fang melindunginya.

"Siapa kau?!", tanya Fang sedikit berteriak.

"Eh?", Hikari tiba-tiba sadar kalau Haruka melindunginya.

"U…untuk apa kau datang kemari?K…kau ZAFT bukan?", seorang anak lelaki dengan suara bergetar ketakutan keluar dari gelapnya gedung itu.

"Tetap di belakang saya, Komandan", Haruka mengeluarkan senjata apinya dari balik jubahnya dan bersiaga apabila ada serangan lagi yang diarahkan kepada Hikari.

"Hentikan",tangan Hikari menurunkan tangan Fang yang bersiap dengan senjata apinya.

"Komandan…", akhirnya dia menuruti permintaan Komandan kecil itu.

"Maafkan aku datang kemari… aku… minta maaf", suara Hikari begitu dalam dan Fang juga bisa mendengar suara yang sebelumnya dingin itu begitu melunak.

"Kau Coordinator… ZAFT 'kan?", tanya anak lelaki itu. Akhirnya dia benar-benar menunjukkan figur yang sebenarnya.

"Ya. Aku minta maaf telah menakuti kalian… tadi pagi. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa hal ini terjadi", dibungkukkan badanya sebagai permohonan maaf.

Fang yang mendengar permintaan maaf dari Hikari kini mulai mengerti, bahwa sebelumnya Hikari dan anak itu sudah bertemu tadi pagi. Tapi sepertinya permintaan maaf Hikari tidak digubris oleh anak tersebut.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Nenek dari Lily-chan telah tewas karena melindungimu. Bahkan minta maaf kau juga tidak akan bisa menghidupkanya lagi", anak itu membuang pandanganya ke lantai.

"Jadi… apa yang harus kuperbuat? Apa yang harus aku perbaiki?", tanya Hikari meluruskan badanya kembali.

"Aku… aku ingin membunuh semua orang… yang sudah mengganggu ketenangan hidup kami. Tidak perduli itu Coordinator atau bukan. Siapapun yang mengganggu kehidupan di kota ini", tegasnya.

"Tahu apa kau tentang membunuh? Membunuh tidak semudah apa yang kau pikirkan", jawab Hikari. Memang itu benar.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin melindungi mereka!", anak itu berteriak.

"Melindungi…", Hikari sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan anak itu. Tapi dia tersenyum setelahnya. "Aku mengerti".

.

.

.

Di hari berikutnya setelah Hikari mendengarkan apa yang anak itu katakan semalam, Hikari yang saat ini sedang menikmati sarapan paginya bersama dengan Aisha dan Andrew meminta bantuan pada keduanya.

"Aisha-san, Waltfeld-san. Bisakah aku minta tolong sesuatu?", tanya Hikari yang barusan saja menyeruput the hangat yang sudah dituangkan Aisha untuknya.

"Minta tolong?", sungut wanita itu.

"Eh.. ya. Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku secara resmi pada pasukan lain. Aku ingin mengenalkan diri pada mereka. Selain itu aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu. Ada hal penting yang harus aku sampaikan pada mereka", pintanya.

Andrew dan Aisha saling bertukar pandang. Ya memang sih, yang baru mengenal Hikari hanya beberapa orang termasuk dirinya. Namun yang membuat mereka penasaran adalah 'Hal Penting' itu. Sebagai orang yang berpengalaman, tentunya Waltfeld tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa akan terjadi mendengar permintaan Hikari nanti. Tapi dia tetap diam.

"Dacosta!", panggil Waltfeld dari ruang makan. Tidak lama datanglah Dacosta.

"Ya, Komandan!", pria tersebut menuju ke arah Waltfeld.

"Tolong beritahu semua pasukan untuk berkumpul dua jam lagi di sini. Komandan Hikari ingin memperkenalkan diri secara resmi kepada seluruh unit", perintahnya.

Dua jam kemudian, semua pasukan berkumpul. Di sana juga sudah ada Andrew, Aisha, Dacosta, dan juga Fang. Hikari juga sudah mengenakan seragam ZAFT nya dengan rapi. Mereka berkumpul di ruang kerja Andrew. Beberapa pasukan yang belum mengenal Hikari merasa aneh dengan sosok mini tersebut. Bagaimana dengan tubuh semungil ini bisa mempunyai jabatan yang lebih tinggi daripada Andrew.

"Hikari Yurika, identitas pengenal 9300500271310. Mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi kepala wilayah untuk Unit ZAFT di Afrika", hormatnya. Pasukan lain pun juga membalas hormat Hikari, termasuk Andrew, Aisha, dan Dacosta. "Terima kasih telah memenuhi panggilanku hari ini. Dan aku ingin kalian menyampaikan ini kepada pasukan lain yang berhalangan hadir. Aku ingin mengumumkan ada peraturan baru yang aku ingin terapkan".

Andrew, Aisha, Dacosta, Fang dan pasukan ZAFT lain pun heran. Peraturan baru? Peraturan apa yang dia ingin terapkan?

"Untuk sekarang dan seterusnya. Aku ingin kalian menghindari konflik yang melibatkan korban anak-anak", tegasnya.

"Hah?"

"Apa katanya?"

"Hikari-chan..!", Aisha kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis kecil yang ada di hadapanya saat ini.

"Tanpa melibatkan anak-anak…?", Andrew mengulang perkataan Hikari.

"Komandan…", Fang berpikir inilah keputusan Hikari yang semalam dibuatnya setelah pertemuan diam-diamnya dengan anak-anak korban perang kemarin.

Pernyataan yang Hikari barusan katakan membuat pasukanya sendiri bingung. Bagaimana bisa melakukan hal itu?

"Maafkan aku, Kapten", terdengar suara Andrew yang menyela dari bisik-bisik anak buahnya yang lain.

"Ya, Komandan Waltfeld?", Hikari menoleh ke Andrew. Dia sudah tahu pasti akan ada orang yang tidak akan setuju dengan peraturan barunya. Namun dia tetap siap untuk menjawab pertanyaan ataupun penolakan tersebut, walaupun pada akhirnya dia akan memaksa mereka semua untuk menerimanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal itu? Selama ini, kami adalah prajurit. Tidak perduli apapun mereka, mereka adalah musuh. Hal ini terlalu naif, Kapten. Untuk apa kau menyisakan anak-anak ular yang suatu saat akan tumbuh dan menyerangmu? ", Andrew mengkritik kebijakan Hikari.

"Hmm walaupun begitu mereka anak-anak", senyumnya. "Masa depan mereka ditentukan oleh mereka sendiri. Aku tidak perduli jika kedepanya anak-anak itu akan menjadi musuhku nanti. Jika mereka sudah cukup dewasa menentukan pilihanya, maka itulah keputusan mereka".

Setelah pertemuan tersebut sudah bisa dipastikan hal ini akan menjadi hal yang kontroversial bagi pasukan ZAFT, termasuk Andy sendiri. Kini dia bersama Aisha sedang membicarakan keputusan Hikari yang terkesan egois tersebut.

"Jadi… ini sistem monarki ya?", tanya Andrew sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Apa boleh buat, Andy. Anak itu dikirim langsung dari Gondowana loh. Apalagi Zala yang mengirimnya", jawabnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti anak itu. Jika dia tidak bisa membunuh dari awal, kenapa dia harus jadi tentara?", sindirnya halus.

"Komandan Waltfled", Hikari datang ke ruangan perpustakaan Andy. Syukur Hikari belum mendengar apa yang sebelumnya Andy katakan.

"Eh? Hikari. Ada apa?", tanyanya seperti biasa.

"Bisakah aku membuat satu permintaan lagi?", tanyanya sambil menghampiri pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Apapun, Komandan", jawab Andy santai.

"Aku ingin Letnan Fang Hawkings untuk menjadi asisten pribadiku. Apakah boleh?", Hikari mengajukan Fang Hawkings sebagai asisten pribadinya.

"Fang Hawkings… padahal aku sudah menyiapkan Dacosta untuk mendampingimu", kata Andy sambil tertawa.

"Dacosta adalah asistenmu, tidak mungkin aku merampasnya. Bisakah?', Hikari menolak rencana Andy.

"Baiklah", anggutnya.

Akhirnya secara resmi Fang diangkat menjadi asisten pribadi dari Hikari. Fang sebenarnya bingung atas pengangkatan dirinya mendadak menjadi asisten pribadi seperti ini. Kali ini dia pergi ke ruang kerja dari Komandan kecil tersebut.

"Fang Hawkings, identitas pengenal 9000700191110. Saya menerima perintah anda untuk menjadi asisten pribadi anda, Komandan Hikari",Fang datang dengan salam hormat kepada Hikari. Terlihat Hikari tidak memperdulikanya. "Ano..Komandan".

"Ya?", tanyanya tanpa memandang Fang.

"Bolehkah saya bertanya?", tanya pemuda dengan surai coklat tersebut serius. Mendengar akan diberi pertanyaan oleh Fang, Hikari mengangkat wajahnya. Sudah mendapatkan perhatian komandan itu, Fang langsung menanyakanke pokok pertanyaanya. "Kenapa anda tiba-tiba mengangkat saya menjadi asisten pribadi anda?"

Si mungil dengan rambut pirang itu hanya diam. Menatap Fang dengan amethystnya yang tajam. Dai sepertinya menyelidiki Fang.

"Kau sudah lama di sini. Itu saja. Lagipula… hanya kau yang tahu kenapa aku membuat peraturan itu", jawabnya singkat.

"Komandan…", Fang tersenyum sedikit. Dia menyadari bahwa Hikari mengangkatnya sebagai asisten pribadi karena gadis itu telah mempercayainya. Seperti dia mempercayai rahasia kecilnya tersebut.

"Fang… apakah mungkin aku bisa melindungi mereka selagi aku memerangi mereka?", tanya Hikari menatap keluar jendela. Dipandangnya langit biru tempat bakal calon medan perangnya saat ini.

.

.

.

**To Be Countinued**


End file.
